Two Minutes
by Sara-Girlie
Summary: Sara gets shot....no definate ending...want more...send me emails...
1. chapter 1

This is really morbid. I wrote it after one of the fourth season episodes… as usually I own nothing…

Blah blah blah….

As if they'd even get anything from me by suing…ah well.

If you want to rip this off and claim it as your own, go for it… I consider it a compliment… one requirement. If you do that, please just let me know… I have no problems… I just want to feel special.

Two Minutes

It had been two minutes since Sara had pulled her gun and aimed it at the asshole who decided to bring out his shotgun to threaten her. Those two minutes between the time that she had pulled her gun and the time that she saw the reflection of the blue and red sirens in the suspects face seemed like an eternity.

She didn't see Grissom pull up in his Denali, or Brass in his undercover Taurus, both jumping out with their guns drawn. The suspect must have felt he was backed too far into a corner as soon as he spotted them.

At that point in her life, Sara couldn't have cared less what the suspect felt. He was going to jail. She didn't care that the end of the rifle was aimed directly at her, that is until the suspect's finger applied pressure to the trigger.

The bullet ripped through the flesh and muscle of her body. She felt and intense burning, followed by an icy coldness that spread like a fire through a gasoline soaked object.

Time seemed to stand still as she let gravity take over and pull her the direction the bullet had traveled through her.

As she fell back to the ground, she heard the thunderous sound of a gun behind her, Grissom had fired his weapon before the metal had even pierced through her. Unfortunately, her mind confused the events and mixed the order they happened in. The last sound she heard before her world went black, was his voice… calling out her name.


	2. chapter 2

First, I just wanted to give a huge THANK YOU!!! To all those who read and reviewed... that is except to one dumb person named inagadadavita, who basically just trashed my work, but strangely has never written anything of his/her own. So to everyone but him, Thank you!

As always, I own nothing....blah blah blah...you know the drill...

Ok, so here is the second chapter

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Grissom remembered neither upholstering his weapon, nor pulling the trigger. He didn't remember yelling her name, or how he had moved from behind his car door, to her side. The only thing that he knew was that he now was kneeling beside her, coaxing her to stay with him.

The bullet had cut through her left shoulder, and that was where his hands were, applying pressure to the wound. He didn't hear Brass radio in for the ambulance, nor the sirens when it arrived. It wasn't that he couldn't physically hear the noises, he had mentally tuned everything out. Everything that was, except for Sara.

As the paramedics loaded her into the back of the ambulance, he jumped in before they could tell him no. No one wasted time trying to tell him that he should meet them there, not that he would have heard any of their words anyway. He was too focused. He didn't leave her side until the doctor told him that he couldn't follow them into surgery.

"Gil?" He pulled his head from his hands, and glanced up. The bright lights reflecting off the glossy eggshell walls stung his eyes. Catherine Willows stood there, holding out a set of keys just far enough for him to reach. He had forgotten that he not only his Denali at the scene, but also the keys right there with it. Catherine brushed her blond bangs out of her eyes as she sat in the chair across from him.

"She's in surgery." He leaned back and let a deep sigh escape from his body. "Doctor said they should be able to repair almost all of the damage."

Catherine nodded her head, "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Another deep sigh. "I shouldn't have authorized her overtime."

Catherine leaned forward, "Gil, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," He avoided her eyes. "If I hadn't authorized her overtime, she wouldn't have been out in the field. This wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't authorized her overtime, she would have gone out anyway," She brushed her bangs out of her eyes once more. She moved her head to catch his eyes. "Don't do that to yourself."

"She's my responsibility," Gil looked at the cheap paintings that hung on the wall. "I'm responsible for what happens to he--"

"Mr. Grissom?" He was interrupted once again, this time by the same doctor who had told him that she'd be in good hands. The surgeon had come straight from the operating room, a fact which made Gil stand while to hear what the news was on Sara.

"We repaired most of the damage to her shoulder, the bullet chipped a tiny piece of her shoulder blade, so we had to file it smooth so that it didn't cut into her every time she moved, but other than that your wife's gonna be fine."

"Can I see her?" Gil watched as the doctor nodded, and held the door open for him to walk through. The two left Catherine sitting, her mouth half opened at how the doctor had referred to Sara, and even more so at the fact that Gil hadn't corrected him. She had been meaning to get to work a little early today, but now that could wait.


	3. chapter 3

Again, before I start, I have to send out a huge THANK YOU to all those who reviewed. I can't believe that this has gotten the response that it has, and I'm very grateful!!! #1 warning: this chapter is a little cheesier, a bit of a chic flic if you will, but don't worry if you want more action, there will be more. #2 warning to this next chapter: I'm writing it on my lunch break, so if it's a bit shorter, or not as good as the others, I apologize… But here it goes: to all of those who reviewed and asked for more, this is for you 

Chapter 3.

The walk from the waiting room was a short one, and in less than two minutes, Gil was sitting in a chair that the doctor had pulled up for him, staring at Sara. She lay sleeping, still out from the anesthetic they had given to knock her out during surgery. The doctor had told him that they didn't administer much, so it should be wearing off soon.

So he just sat in silence staring at her. He couldn't stop thinking how this was his fault. Ways that this could have been avoided plagued him, and he took deep sighs with every thought. She shouldn't have been there. She should have been in the la—

A soft moan interrupted the idea, and he lost all track of what he had been thinking about. She opened her eyes slowly, he could tell that the lights-- even though they had been dimmed—stung a bit as she struggled to focus on anything that was in front of her.

"Hey." He whispered. He suddenly felt like a little kid in a candy store.

"Hi," She whispered back, as she tried to shake off the groggy feeling. To her it felt as if someone had covered her with a blanket, and she just needed to throw it off. "How long have you been here?"

He smiled at the question.

"Just as long as you have." He watched as her mouth slowly formed a smile. She closed her eyes once more, wincing as she shifted her body just a fraction of an inch, trying to make herself more comfortable. She settled for how she was laying, seeing as every time she even breathed, a sharp pain pierced through her shoulder. She blew a deep breath out, trying to put it out of her mind.

And then she felt it in her hand, not the hand attached to the arm attached to the shoulder where the bullet had danced, but her right hand. She hadn't even realized that he'd been holding it, massaging her palm with his thumb. Sara opened her eyes, and locked them with his, tiny smiles forming on each of their faces.

"You, uh, should probably get back to work." She tried to hide the excitement that he was holding her hand.

"You'll be okay?" He watched as she nodded, then added, "Ok, I'll be back when I get off."

She felt the warmth from his grip leave her right hand, but he didn't just stand and walk out of the room. Instead, he leaned forward, caressed her cheek, and then kissed her forehead.

"We need to talk when I get back, ok?" He locked eyes with her once more and watched as she just nodded, unable to speak at what had just happened. With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Sara waited until he rounded the corner, and then remembered to breath.


	4. chapter 4

So once again, I have to send out a huge THANK YOU!!! to all of those who reviewed, you guys are what keep me writing. Seriously, I love checking my email to see what people want, and as always, try to give you what you really want to read. Ok and I do put a warning on this: since it is Christmas, I wanted to give you guys something, but I couldn't steal away a computer for very long… please understand, my warning is that this is a bit short…but still…please don't knock it….

One more final note, MERRY Christmas to all of those who celebrate, and all those who might not, I hope that your winter season is going wonderful.

Ok, as usual, you asked, and I delivered:

Chapter 4

"Ok, so the suspect tried to wipe the blade clean and then ditched the knife in the garbage." Sofia Curtis stood staring at the photos of the luminol covered blade through pictures strewn about the light table.

For the past half an hour, she and Grissom had been going over evidence for their latest case, trying to find something that could be used as more than circumstantial.

Rather, she was looked over the evidence, and Gil was trying to make in not so obvious that his mind was elsewhere. It wasn't fooling Sophia.

"Hey." She looked up, as did he at the sound of her voice. "Are you gonna sit here thinking about Sara? Or are you gonna help me process this evidence?"

He shook off the words that had just come from her mouth. There was no way that he could even know that anything was going on between them, considering that nothing was really going on between Sara and himself.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. " What've you got?"

He leaned closer to her on the table, so that she could see her point of view on the photographs.

"Nothing much," She raised an eyebrow. "I was just trying to get you to help me out here."

"Otherwise, I might as well look over this myself." She let a deep sigh escape from her lips. Since she'd be demoted to the nightshift, she couldn't shake the feeling that she just didn't fit in. She'd tried expressing how she felt a couple of weeks ago to Sara, but the words she had been saying hadn't been understood until she walked out of the room. Sophia could have sworn that she was making progress when she was talking to Gris in his office one day after shift, and discovered that they shared an interest in a book that he kept on one of his shelfs.

She watched the features on his face shift, and she knew that she'd just given him an idea. For being such a bright and extremely intelligent man, he definitely had a few moments where he was in the dark.

"Sophie, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." He got up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, leaving her nodding in understanding.

"Sure, I'll just get Greg to help me." She shook her head once he turned around. Granted she liked the nightshift, rather a few of her colleagues on the night shift a bit more than a few who were on dayshift, but she still missed the fact that she could really count on them to help her. Still, she knew that she didn't even need Greg, but she would be neglecting herself of the company, _and_ the time to teach the newbie a thing or two.

Grissom stopped at the door, and turned to face her, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you Sophie."


End file.
